The Camping Trip
by Kristel
Summary: Hai.. Vegeta and Trunks go camping. Wonder how this'll turn out...


The Camping Trip  
  
It was a bright sunny day and Trunks looked out the window. "Oh! It's so beautiful.... And the weatherman said it's supposed to be like that the whole weekend." All of a sudden Trunks looked at his old camping gear then looked at Vegeta grinning slightly saying "Oh, father!"  
  
"Dammit, what is it, Trunks! Can't you see I'm shaving!" Vegeta replied angrily. He came out of the bathroom door whipping off the shaving cream with his towel.  
  
"Um.. I was wondering would you go camping with me just tonight? It's suppose to be beautiful out and stuff!" asked Trunks excitedly.  
  
"Hmm...." wondered Vegeta "What the hell is "camping?"   
  
"Oh, it's just a human sport... we sleep outside, have a campfire cooking some hotdogs and marshmallows, and mostly living out of nature.." Trunks said.  
  
"DAHH!! Why the hell would I want to stay outside sleeping when I have a big warm home with a refrigerator, TV, bathroom, and a nice warm room to sleep in!" the pissed Vegeta said.  
  
Trunks had an idea.... "Hmm.. you could bring a mini refrigerator and TV... and a big blow up bed..."  
  
"O.... ok, I'll go. I need a little rest..." kinda depressed when Vegeta said that.  
  
"GREAT! Pack up in your book-bag a pillow, blanket, some water, first-aid kit, your mini refrigerator and TV. I'll go pack up my needs and some bug spray then meet me outside!" the over-excitedly Trunks said running fast up the stairs.  
  
Vegeta just looked up the stairs raising an eyebrow then followed him up and stared packing his things away. He couldn't believe he was actually going camping. Oh this'll be a never forgettable moment.   
  
By no time both Vegeta and trunks were walking up a mountain. "Isn't this great, father! And some good excersie, huh?" Trunks said while walking higher and higher up.   
  
Vegeta replied back "Dammit! All these freakin bugs are freakin biting me!!! Damn Trunks, give me the bug spray!" With that Trunks gave him the bug spray. Then Vegeta sparred it on his body.  
  
"When are were gonna get there??!!" Vegeta said impatiently. "Almost when it's night.." replied Trunks. "WHAT?! Hell no! When I say we can stop. GOT IT?" Trunks sighed and said "Oh well.. sure."  
  
It was almost night. Vegeta sighed and stretched, putting his book-bag down. Trunks looked down wondering "Were stopping here? It's full of leaves and twigs!" Vegeta glared at him "Yes, we are! Have a problem with that? If they're bugging you just clear it out!" After he said that he quickly opened his book-bag laying out his big blow out bed. "MMMMMMMM!!!!!!!" Vegeta murmured, turning blue. He quickly pulled out his mouth from the blow up and closed it. "Ah... nice and comparable." While jumping backwards on the bed.  
  
Trunks was ready too and started grabbing wood to build a campfire and grabbed some sticks for the campfire dinner. He pulled out some hotdogs marshmallows from the bag.  
  
It was night and Vegeta and Trunks was leaning back, holding out their sticks of marshmallows and hotdogs.  
  
"What time is it?" Vegeta questioned. "About 9:30" Trunks replied "Why?" Vegeta just stared at him for a second then quickly turned on the TV. "Because I'm about to miss Dexter's Laboratory!" Vegeta started staring at his TV screen while eating his marshmallows. Trunks sweatdroped then he picked up a book and started to read.   
  
It was almost 11 p.m. and all night Vegeta was watching TV. Trunks closed his book then he laid on his sleeping bag, staring at the sky. "It's so full of stars!" Trunks mumbled. Vegeta turned off his TV then laid on his bed in the tent. He was snoring so loud, Trunks was still staring at the sky, raising an eyebrow. Vegeta stared to snore even louder. Before you knew it, it was daylight. Trunks didn't even sleep.  
  
He came into the tent then yelled in Vegeta's ear. "FATTTTHHHHEEERRRR!!!!!!" "DAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! TRUNKS! WHAT THE HELL!!!" Vegeta screamed. "What the hell do you want?" Trunks sighed and tugged Vegeta's pj's pants. "It's time to have breakfast then go home!" Vegeta was still sleepy "Oh great! Time to get out of this dump..."   
  
They had their breakfast and packed all their things up. Vegeta and Trunks was walking down the mountain. Late in the afternoon they came home. Vegeta was so happy he came home and stared to train in the Gravity Chamber. Trunks went to sleep in his own room and then everything was back to normal.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
